infamousfandomcom-20200222-history
Powers
member.]] Powers are abilities that Conduits are able to use after it has been activated; in Cole's case, this was after the Blast. There are several types of powers known throughout the inFamous series. Cole Electrokinesis ''inFamous'' *[[Lightning Bolt|'Lightning Bolt']]: Cole can repeatedly discharge a lightning bolt without the consumption of energy. *[[Overload Burst|'Overload Burst']]: Cole can focus his lightning bolt, draining the static energy in the air and discharge it at will. This power is only available if he has Good Karma. *[[Arc Lightning|'Arc Lightning']]: Cole can discharge a huge amount of electricity at once, spreading and chaining among targets, and causing explosions. This power is only available if he has Evil Karma. ''inFamous'' and inFamous 2 *[[Precision|'Precision']]: Cole can focus and increase his accuracy, although it will slowly drain his energy, and he will use at least 4 battery cores firing with this ability. *[[Electric Drain|'Electric Drain']]: Cole can drain electric energy from sources, transfering the energy to himself. This refills his energy supply and heals any non-fatal injury he has. *[[Psychic Vision|'Psychic Vision']]: Cole can use this powers to view memories from a deceased persons body. ''inFamous 2'' *'Lightning Tether:' Cole can create what is basically an electric tether. It pulls Cole closer to objects. *'Tesla Missle:' If near a very strong power source Cole can discharge a missile, which he can steer by using his powers. *'Bolts': Cole can discharge a variety of electrokinetic bolts. Electromagnetism ''inFamous'' *[[Electromagnetic Shockwave|'Electromagnetic Shockwave']]: Cole swings his arms to fire an electric shockwave at his target, draining him of a small amount of energy. In addition to pushing back enemies, it can also reflect thrown grenades and rockets. *[[Shock Grenades|'Shock Grenades']]: Cole can focus his energy into a single mass and throw it at his targets, creating an explosion after a few seconds. Grenades will stick to humans or Conduits if they touch them directly, in a manner similar to Halo's Plasma Grenades. *[[Megawatt Hammer|'Megawatt Hammer']]: Cole can focus his energy into a single mass, and launch it at his enemies, creating an explosion on impact. *[[Gigawatt Blades|'Gigawatt Blades']]: Cole is able to wrap a certain amount of energy around his arms, transforming them into deadly melee weapons. *[[Polarity Wall|'Polarity Wall']]: Cole can create a small electromagnetic field that blocks magnetic materials (mainly bullets). Later in the game he can use experience points to expand the shield and use it to convert bullets into energy. ''inFamous'' and inFamous 2 *[[Thunder Drop|'Thunder Drop']]: Cole can drain the energy around him while in the air, and send a powerful shockwave on impact with the ground. The blast force and range can grow greater depending on the distance Cole drops. *[[Induction Grind|'Induction Grind']]: Cole can slide along electric wires. He can learn to absorb the energy from the wires after acquiring this ability. *[[Static Thrusters|'Static Thrusters']]: Cole can, through the aid of static electricity, glide through the air for a limited period. He can also temporarily increase his movement speed by using it right after using Induction Grind at full speed. *[[Arc Restraint|'Arc Restraint']]: Cole can create bonds of electricity, sticking enemies' or civilians' wrists and ankles to the ground. *[[Bio Leech|'Bio-Leech']]: Cole can drain energy from enemies or civilians to heal his wounds and restore energy. *[[Pulse Heal|'Pulse Heal']]: Cole can heal any non-fatal injury to civilians and policemen. He can also use this power on Reaper Conduits during some Evil side missions. *[[Radar Pulse|'Radar Pulse']]: Cole emits a weak electric pulse that lets him sense nearby sources of electricity. He can also find Blast Shards and Dead Drops using this ability, and he can distinguish friend from foe. ''inFamous 2'' *[[Kinetic Pulse|'Kinetic Pulse']]: Cole can use his electromagnetic powers to levitate objects such as cars, piles of wood, crates etc. and later throw them at will. *[[Induction Launch|'Induction Launch']]: Cole can, similarly to Induction Grind, slide up through electric wires. *[[Lightning Tether|'Lightning Tether']]: Cole can create an electric tether that can pull himself to other objects (mainly buildings). *[[Lightning Hook|'Lightning Hook']]: Cole can also use the above power to pull people and objects towards him. *'Grenades': Cole can use a variety of different Electromagnetic Grenades. *'Blasts': Cole can produce a variety of different Electromagnetic Blasts. *'Rockets': Cole can produce a variety of different Electromagntic Rockets. ''inFamous'' *[[Lightning Storm|'Lightning Storm']]: Cole can send a lightning storm from the sky, causing high damage. ''inFamous 2'' *'Ionic Storm:' Cole can summon what is basicly a lightning strike. It's roughly the same strength of the Lightning Storm, however instead of moving it targets the strongest enemy in range. *'Ionic Vortex: '''Cole can create an electrical tornado, destroying anything in its path. Pyrokinesis ''inFamous 2 *[[Firebird Strike|'Firebird Strike']]: Cole can envelop himself with fire, flying for a few seconds and later exploding in a burst of fire. *[[Ionic Drain|'Ionic Drain']]: Cole can mass-drain the neuro-electric energy of people nearby. It is basically an AOE Bio Leech. *'Nightmare Blast': Cole can summon a cloud of ash and smoke, thus blinding and stunning those caught in the blast radius. *'Napalm Grenade': Cole can throw a Napalm Grenade, causing high damage. *[[Hellfire Rockets|'Hellfire Rockets']]: Cole can send a group of rockets with stacking damage. ''Cryokinesis'' ''inFamous 2'' *'Ice Launch':Cole can summon a columm of ice at his feet, lauching him much higher into the air. Cole can perch on top of the stalagmite and after a few moments the ice will break. *'Ionic Freeze': Cole can send a wave of freezing spikes at his enemies. It will freeze any human-sized targets. *'Shatter Blast': Cole can send a group of icy shards at his enemies, dealing high damage. *'Frost Shield': Cole can create a frosty shield to absorb bullets and other attacks. *'Ice Grenade': Cole can throw an ice grenade, freezing enemies in close proximity. *'Freeze Rocket': Cole can send an icy rocket made of sub-zero gas at his enemies that freezes them. Festival of Blood *'Staking': The ability Cole uses to defeat Vampires and Firstborns after he loses his Amp. *'Shadow Swarm': A power that lets Cole fly for a certain amount of time. This power has to be refilled after use, by biting people or staking Vampires. *'Shadow Stake': This is a power that involves both Staking and flying. It is also a Vampiric power, so it relies on the fullness of the Corruption meter instead of Battery Cores. Other ''inFamous 2'' *'Spikers (Power)': Cole can summon up to 12 Spikers, 3 at a time.﻿ Other Characters Kessler *'Time Travel': An ability Kessler used to manipulate Cole's timeline to help him defeat the Beast. *'Lightning Bolt': One of the abilities Kessler shares with Cole, though amplified due to his development through the years. *'Shockwave': One of the abilities Kessler shares with Cole, though amplified due to his development through the years. *'Copy': A power that Kessler uses to create doppelgangers of himself. *'Teleportation': Kessler was able to efficiently move himself from one point to another in battle. *'Psychic Vision': One of the abilities Kessler shares with Cole, though amplified due to his development through the years. *'Creating': Kessler was able to make First Sons droids out of nothing but his own power. The Beast *'Pyrokinesis': The ability to control fire with one's mind. *'Giant': The Beast could transform into a lava-like monster to cause more destruction. *'Anti-gravity': A notable power while in monster form was his ability to create a force field in which gravity was manipulated. *'Vacuum': able to create a black hole to destroy enemys when pulled in. *'Energy Projectiles': Ammunition made out of energy that looked like fire balls. *'Regeneration': The Beast could heal from any sort of injury, while creating a destructive vortex. *'Exchange': This was a power the Beast had in common with Ray Spheres, that he could channel energy of individuals into a nearby bearer of the Conduit gene. *'Control': The Beast was shown to be able to amplify or tone down a Conduit's power. *'Teleportation': An ability the Beast used during his first confrontation with Cole after John, his former alias, was pulled into the Ray Sphere. *'Telepathy': A power that enabled him to communicate with Cole. Sasha *'Mind Control': The tar is the main mind control agent. She can control Reapers and humans with it easily while Conduits like Cole are more resistant to it, but are not immune. *'Telepathy': This is an ability that allows her to communicate with Cole whenever he's exposed to her tar. *'Hallucinations': Sasha can cause people who have been exposed to the black tar to suffer hallucinations. *'Teleportation': The tar can transport Sasha, letting her teleport from one point to another. *'Energy Pulse Creation': She can create pulses of energy that head into the direction where she is aiming as a weapon. However, she can only do this when she's in her tar. See Also *inFamous 2 Powers Category:Powers Category:InFamous Powers Category:Evil Powers Category:Good Powers Category:Neutral Powers Category:Abilities Category:InFamous 2 Powers Category:InFamous Category:InFamous 2 Category:Good Karma Category:Evil Karma